


Разрыв в пространственно-временном континууме

by Savarna_Scaramouche



Series: Пространственно-временной континуум [2]
Category: Doctor Strange - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cloak POV, Cloak of Levitation (Marvel), Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, Release the Cracken, Sorry Not Sorry, non-sexual tentacles, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 08:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10213901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savarna_Scaramouche/pseuds/Savarna_Scaramouche
Summary: — Ну нет, приятель, — заявил Тони, толкнув его в бок, после чего принялся смахивать несуществующие пылинки с бархатного жилета. — Я не собираюсь гладить твое непомерно раздутое эго.Стивен вздрогнул и перехватил его руку.— Почему нет? — прищурившись, негромко поинтересовался он. — Обещаю погладить твое, если ты прикоснешься к моему.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A tear in the fabric of space and time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9106339) by [opposablethumbs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/opposablethumbs/pseuds/opposablethumbs). 



> **Бета:** Тикки  
>  **Размещение:** запрещено без согласия переводчика

— Это не свидание, — расхаживая туда-сюда перед большим зеркалом в спальне, бормотал Стивен. — Просто два привлекательных человека с интеллектом значительно выше среднего решили обсудить кое-что за обедом. Третий раз за месяц.

Я был искренне тронут его попыткой подсластить горькую пилюлю, но с настроением своим ничего поделать не мог и, распластавшись по двери, уныло наблюдал за сборами. Внезапно Стивен прекратил метаться, распахнул шкаф и начал придирчиво изучать его содержимое.

— А нормальной одежды у меня нет? — приглушенно поинтересовался он пару минут спустя.

Усилием воли я заставил себя не воспринимать его слова как личное оскорбление. Мантии, кушаки, особенно _плащи_ нужны были чародеям не только для поддержания мистического образа и придания таинственной окраски действиям — они помогали концентрировать и направлять поток магии. Подчас я приходил в отчаяние, видя, во что одевается современная молодежь, — в мое время никто не пытался спасти мир в костюме из спандекса.

Между тем Стивен, порывшись в шкафу, вытащил оттуда черную атласную тунику, но почти сразу же отбросил ее на кровать.

— Слишком порнографично, — поджав губы, недовольно произнес он.

Я подавил тяжелый вздох. День обещал быть долгим.

*~*~*

Перерыв практически весь шкаф Ватумба, Стивен наконец остановился на темных кашемировых брюках и шелковой рубашке с облегающими запястья манжетами и воротником-стойкой.

—Ладно, хуже уже не будет, — мрачно кивнул он своему отражению в зеркале.

Несмотря на такую критическую оценку, выглядел Стивен весьма соблазнительно — для встречи за обедом можно было одеться скромнее. Рубашка и брюки плотно прилегали к телу, выгодно подчеркивая достоинства фигуры (не то чтобы мне не нравилось, но некоторые из его достоинств я не стал бы подчеркивать так откровенно: если уж они привлекли мое внимание, то неизбежно привлекут чужое).

Оттолкнувшись от двери, я подлетел поближе. Было что-то невыносимо трогательное в том, каким неосмотрительным и открытым становился Стивен в моем присутствии. Чувствуя себя в безопасности, он с головой уходил в работу или погружался в собственные мысли, не замечая ничего вокруг, и это было наивысшим проявлением доверия. Повисев немного за его спиной, я приблизился, дотронулся пряжкой до лопатки, но, не получив ответа, решил действовать смелее и лег на плечи.

— Не надо, — стряхнув меня, сказал Стивен.

Поразмыслив, я пришел к выводу, что вмешался слишком внезапно и напугал его, поэтому рискнул повторить попытку.

— Я серьезно, — Стивен нахмурился, схватил меня за кромку и жестом отправил в кучу сваленной на кровати одежды. — Тебя не приглашали.

Его прямота слегка покоробила меня, но не удивила. С тех пор, как появился этот Тони, Стивен утратил способность мыслить рационально. Я достаточно долго находился среди людей, изучающих и практикующих магию, и знал: если уж они что-то вбили себе в голову, то не успокоятся, пока не достигнут цели. В нашем случае «целью», очевидно, стал Тони. 

Еще совсем молодым плащом я накрепко запомнил, что существуют вещи, с которыми не нужно бороться, — их стоит принимать как должное. Но принять не значит бездействовать, тем более что в некоторых вопросах человеческих отношений я разбирался гораздо лучше Стивена, поэтому обязан был поделиться с ним житейским опытом и мудростью. Безропотно отлетев к прикроватной тумбочке, я вытащил из ящика небольшую стопку брошюр и вернулся обратно.

Стивен вопросительно изогнул бровь.

— Что это? — поинтересовался он, наугад вытянув одну. За несколько секунд на его лице промелькнула целая гамма эмоций, от недовольства до удивления. — «Вся правда о герпесе»?

Забрав остальные, он принялся поочередно зачитывать заголовки:

— «Все, что вы должны знать о хламидиозе», «Откровенный разговор о сифилисе», — на последней он неожиданно запнулся и долго держал ее в руках, прежде чем договорить: — «Рожать или не рожать? Вот в чем вопрос».

И хотя я не заметил ни выступивших на глазах слез, ни благодарной улыбки, все равно был твердо уверен в том, что его глубоко тронули мои забота и участие.

— Знаешь, по-моему, это слегка... чересчур, — сдавленно произнес Стивен. — Где ты вообще их взял?

Я стыдливо качнулся в сторону его ноутбука.

— Интернет. Ну конечно. Мог бы и сам до... — не закончив фразу, он вдруг глухо выругался и засобирался быстрее. — Черт, уже опаздываю.

Проследив за его взглядом, я сразу же понял причину — часы на каминной полке показывали без десяти час.

— Придется использовать портал.

Стивен достал из шкафа Ватумба длинный бархатный жилет темно-синего цвета, торопливо одевшись, застегнул все пуговицы и только после этого посмотрел на меня.

— Ты остаешься здесь, — приказал он. — И держись подальше от компьютера. Даже думать не хочу, во что ты превратил мою историю в браузере.

Не сказав больше ни слова, Стивен двумя сложенными пальцами очертил в воздухе круг, открывая прямо посреди комнаты пространственный портал (вместе с огнями большого города я увидел в нем витрину маленького, но очень дорогого с виду бистро), и шагнул вперед. Оставалось только наблюдать, как он уверенно пересекает улицу, направляясь прямиком к ослепительно улыбающемуся Тони.

В цветах его ауры по-прежнему преобладал защитный красный, машинально отметил я про себя, когда по контуру вдруг разлилось странное невероятно яркое золотое свечение, усиливающееся по мере приближения Стивена. Золото хищно тянулось к моему человеку, и я в ужасе замер, предположив в нем питающегося чужой энергией паразита, но прежде чем успел что-либо предпринять, Стивен хмуро оглянулся и взмахом руки закрыл портал.

Тони Старк. Гений, миллиардер, плейбой, филантроп. Благодаря интернету у меня уже имелось некоторое представление о его репутации (кстати говоря, довольно сомнительной). Что, если на самом деле он не тот, кем кажется? Прежде мне частенько доводилось сталкиваться с созданиями и людьми, существовавшими за счет других: духовные пиявки, астральные паразиты, даже энергетические вампиры... Ну конечно! Почему я сразу не догадался! В груди у Тони (я только потом узнал) уменьшенная копия печати Армаана, и появился он здесь в первый раз, чтобы узнать, как увеличить поток энергии, выкачиваемой из измерений. Присасываясь, вампиры воздействуют на источник и живут, питаясь его силой, — в этом смысле Верховный Маг для них по-настоящему лакомый кусочек.

Стивену грозила опасность, и мой долг (долг лучшего друга и соратника!) был спасти его, поэтому, отбросив все сомнения, я открыл ноутбук и быстро напечатал в строке поиска: «Тони Старк. Домашний адрес. Нью-Йорк».

*~*~*

Поймать такси в Нью-Йорке оказалось не так просто, как показывали в фильмах. При виде меня водители с криками уезжали прочь (один вообще сначала молча перекрестился, и только потом заорал), но на девятом мне повезло. Добрый человек по имени Допиндер принял плату и, когда я забрался в салон, спокойно направил машину вдоль запруженной улицы Манхэттена. К стеклянной перегородке, отделяющей водителя от пассажиров, была прикреплена туристическая карта, так что с местом назначения мы, к счастью, тоже разобрались довольно быстро. По дороге Допиндер весело рассказывал о преимуществах частного извоза в больших городах, будущей жене Гите и о том, как он собирается заплатить за свадьбу, продав забытые пассажирами вещи. Кажется, он почти не расстроился, когда по прибытии я не заплатил набежавшие сверху двадцать долларов семьдесят центов. В свое оправдание могу сказать, что плащи не приспособлены для хранения кошельков и бумажников. «Дать краба» я ему тоже не смог, хоть он и просил, конечно.

Когда мой дружелюбный водитель наконец уехал, я сосредоточился на Башне Старка. Личный небоскреб Тони царапал крышами небо и на десятки метров возвышался над окрестными постройками, невольно наводя на мысли о психологических проблемах его владельца и подсознательных попытках что-то компенсировать. В такси я отчаянно пытался придумать, как попасть внутрь, и, добравшись, оказался совершенно не готов к огромной вращающейся двери, свободно пропускавшей всякого, кто хотел войти или выйти. Ну нельзя же было просто взять и... или можно?

_Можно?_

Пожалуй, все-таки нет. Во-первых, незваное вторжение — дурной тон; во-вторых, на свете существует немало примеров того, как нарочитая доступность цели в итоге оборачивалась ловушкой. Я не хотел рисковать безопасностью Стивена, поэтому решил действовать скрытно, быстро, но осмотрительно. К счастью, мой создатель наделил меня не только даром левитации, но и целым рядом других навыков, самым полезным из которых я считаю умение становиться невидимым (вернее, считал, пока однажды какой-то ушлый выскочка в накидке не зарегистрировал товарный знак). Пришлось довольствоваться левитацией и бесполезной способностью менять цвет рядом с прокисшим молоком. Но Стивен стоил того, чтобы нарушить авторские права.

Строго говоря, это был всего лишь камуфляж, маскировка, если угодно. Под воздействием внутренней магии я становился скорее прозрачным, чем невидимым, сохраняя контуры и очертания физической формы, растворялся в окружающей среде и, пропустив ее через себя, превращался в молекулы кислорода, мельчайшие частицы углерода, фотоны, насыщающие световые лучи. Такая особенность позволяла мне проникнуть незамеченным куда угодно, поэтому я, не теряя времени, пересек улицу и скрылся за тяжелой вращающейся дверью.

Внешний облик здания не имел ничего общего с его внутренним убранством. Огромные, высотой с многоэтажный дом, водопады струились вдоль безупречно прозрачных подвесных направляющих, создавая величественное впечатление, словно само небо дало им начало. Здесь царил вечный полдень, свет (хотя я не заметил прямых его источников) исходил даже от выложенных мрамором стен, а пространство заполняли пестрящие всеми красками цветы и покрытые пышной, сочной зеленью деревья.

За время своего существования я успел побывать во множестве земных и внеземных обиталищ, но увиденное поразило даже меня. Кто бы ни был декоратором Тони Старка, свое дело он знал. Кроме того, проанализировав потоки энергии, я понял и еще кое-что — фойе пересекали несколько линий силы, созданных четырьмя основными элементами: две от воздуха и по одной от земли, воды и огня (для человека, настойчиво опровергающего существование мистики, Тони выстроил свой дом на поистине магической основе). По тому, как, преодолевая препятствия, энергия импульсами устремлялась вверх, я сделал вывод, что именно там и находится его _настоящее логово_.

Оставалось найти способ пробраться туда. Ужасное упущение, что мой создатель не наделил меня способностью проходить сквозь преграды! Будь это так, я взмыл бы под самый потолок и без труда просочился на верхний этаж, а не парил бы здесь впустую, теряя драгоценное время.

Неожиданно в глубине фойе что-то негромко звякнуло, заставив вынырнуть из мрачных мыслей и устремиться на звук. Лифт! От волнения я едва не налетел на выходившего из раскрывшихся дверей седого длинноусого уборщика, но в последний момент прянул в сторону и испуганно замер, ожидая, когда поднимется крик. Вопреки ожиданиям, человек прошел мимо, даже не взглянув в мою сторону (болван, как я мог забыть о маскировке), а я осторожно скользнул внутрь просторной кабины.

Там было на удивление... пусто. В том смысле, что на стенах не оказалось ни инструкции по использованию, ни панели с кнопками переключения этажей. По сути, я находился внутри безукоризненно чистой зеркальной коробки, створки которой только что бесшумно сомкнулись, окончательно лишив меня возможности выбраться оттуда.

В панике я принялся кружить по кабине, ударяясь о стены, пытаясь пробить или отыскать брешь в моей зеркальной клетке. Мог ли Тони знать, что я приду сюда? Мог ли специально подстроить эту ловушку? Трепеща всеми складками, я метался по периметру и, видимо, случайно сдвинул с места какой-то невидимый рычаг, потому что в следующую секунду в образовавшейся нише вдруг появился новомодный _сенсорный_ дисплей. Опасаясь еще более неприятных сюрпризов, я забился в дальний угол, настороженно изучая голубоватые цифры, пока до меня наконец не дошло, что это всего-навсего список этажей.

Чувствуя неловкость за проявленную слабость и втайне радуясь, что обошлось без свидетелей, я подобрался поближе и внимательно изучил дисплей. Первые тридцать этажей представляли собой стандартный офисный набор: рабочие кабинеты, конференц-залы и даже какая-то студия йоги (хотел бы я знать, что это). Далее располагались этажи с целым рядом исследовательских учреждений, посвященных изучению примитивных наук, за ними шли несколько помеченных значком «уровни реактора» и только потом — «частный сектор», внутри которого обозначение вместо цифр велось при помощи непонятных мне символов. На самом верху я наконец заметил знак, когда-то заставивший Тони лично переступить порог нашего дома: печать Армаана.

Как сказал бы Бессмертный Игнаций, бинго!

Скрутив кромку в некое подобие пальца, я нажал «частный сектор», но ничего, разумеется, не произошло. Я по-прежнему находился под действием заклинания невидимости и в определенном смысле не существовал в этом измерении. Похоже, чтобы добиться результата, нужно было рискнуть и, сбросив чары, открыто воздействовать на интерфейс подъемника.

— _Попробуйте, если хотите, только у вас все равно ничего не получится. Система считывает биометрические показатели._

Приятный женский голос одновременно прозвучал отовсюду и ниоткуда. Я замер, напряженно вслушиваясь в интонации и пытаясь определить источник, но вскоре понял — кто бы ни являлся его обладателем, она была такой же невидимкой, как и я сам.

Она меня видит, изумленно подумал я.

— Естественно, — ответил голос. — Хотя даже в этом сумасшедшем доме нечасто приходится настраивать датчики на замаскировавшиеся плащи.

— Вы меня _понимаете_? — недоверчиво поинтересовался я.

За свою более чем полуторатысячелетнюю историю мне еще ни разу не доводилось встречать существо, которое понимало бы меня так, словно я говорил вслух. Всевидящий Агамотто, Услужливый Айшелл, даже мой Стивен умели правильно истолковывать мои действия, но не слышать мысли.

— Конечно, — добродушно сказала женщина. — Стоило осознать, что вы разговариваете при помощи колебаний электромагнитного поля, и все сразу стало ясно.

— И сколько времени вы на это потратили? — позабыв про страх, спросил я.

— Сотые доли секунды, — извиняющимся тоном произнесла она, но тут же снова оживилась: — Меня зовут Пятница, кстати.

— Хм... Здравствуйте, Пятница, — неуверенно поприветствовал я. — Не возражаете, если я спрошу, где вы?

— Везде и нигде, — ответила Пятница, подтвердив мои догадки. — Я искусственный интеллект, созданный Тони Старком. Составляю его распорядок дня в «Старк Индастриз», слежу за тем, чтобы он успешно совмещал свои общественные и профессиональные обязанности с обязанностями Мстителей. Ну, и иногда напоминаю о том, что пора переодеться.

Описание не подходило ни под одного из известных мне энергетических вампиров. Как правило, они либо тешили собственную манию величия, либо, поддавшись паранойе, на время становились затворниками.

— За ним обязательно нужно присматривать, — прервала мои размышления Пятница. — А кто такие энергетические вампиры?

Похоже, в нашем взаимопонимании обнаружились свои недостатки.

— Никто, — поспешно подумал я, немного смущенный тем, что беспокойство о Стивене, возможно, заставило меня сделать неправильные выводы. — И что вы собираетесь предпринять, Пятница? Сообщите обо мне властям?

— Зачем? Разве вы планируете совершить преступление?

Ее легкомыслие застигло меня врасплох.

— Перед вами паранормальный объект, который пытается получить доступ в Башню.

— Именно, — ответила она.

— Прошу прощения? — переспросил я.

— Вы один из артефактов доктора Стрэнджа. Его Плащ Левитации, если не ошибаюсь.

— Совершенно... Совершенно верно.

— В таком случае приятно познакомиться, — сказала она и вдруг ни с того ни с сего добавила: — Плохо дело... 

Я насторожился.

— Что-то случилось?

— Да. Тони и Стивен вернулись. И сейчас они направляются прямиком...

Она резко замолчала, и в тот же момент двери лифта распахнулись и в кабину, оживленно переговариваясь, вошли двое мужчин. Стараясь никого не задеть, я быстро отлетел назад и испуганно прижался к дальней стенке.

— Нет, серьезно, — посмеиваясь, произнес Тони. — Ее вывернуло прямо в спальне.

— Из-за твоей бороды? — не поверил Стивен.

Тони пожал плечами.

— Подозреваю, для них растительность на лице — что-то вроде наших генитальных бородавок. Век живи — век учись.

Стивен поморщился и машинально потрогал бороду.

— Значит, ты решил больше не лазить по дворцам инопланетных принцесс? — уточнил он.

На губах Тони появилась понимающая улыбка и, проследив за Стивеном, я увидел, что он буквально прикипел к ней взглядом.

— А ты? — негромко спросил Тони, вызвав у меня четкое ощущение дежавю: те же проникновенные интонации слышались в его голосе в тот день, когда он впервые пришел в наш дом.

Стивен неосознанно облизнул губы.

— Ты не принцесса.

Улыбка Тони стала шире.

— Нет, — согласился он. — Но у меня тоже есть Башня. Не хочешь проверить ее на наличие драконов?

По моему мнению, это была совершенно обычная просьба — на протяжении многих лет тысячи людей обращались с такими к Верховным Чародеям. Но Стивен, похоже, воспринял ее несколько иначе, потому что в следующее мгновение сгреб Тони в охапку и одним быстрым движением прижал спиной к зеркальной стене. Понимая, что именно сейчас произойдет, я молниеносно забился обратно в угол, но Стивен вдруг замер, разом растеряв всю решительность, будто ждал какого-то знака, одобрения, без которого не осмелился бы продолжить, и Тони (ну кто бы сомневался) тут же дерзко улыбнулся в ответ. Этого оказалось достаточно.

За пару секунд температура воздуха в кабине так подскочила, что я всерьез забеспокоился о собственном состоянии и чуть было не полез отыскивать среди швов ярлычок с рекомендациями по уходу и эксплуатации.

Прерывисто вздохнув, Стивен жадно поцеловал Тони, сминая податливый хлопок его рубашки. Ладонь требовательно скользнула ниже, вдоль линии пуговиц к животу, поднялась обратно и наконец проникла под тонкую ткань. Почувствовав прикосновение к обнаженной груди, Тони отпрянул, напряженно глядя на Стивена. Стивен нахмурился, скорее вопросительно, чем раздраженно, и остановился. Я почти слышал готовое сорваться с губ «Что?», когда, не меняя выражения лица, Тони внезапно дотронулся до покрытой шрамами кисти и переплел их пальцы. Стивен дернулся, хотел отступить (он стойко воспринял свой переход от нейрохирурга к колдуну, но все еще болезненно реагировал на последствия многочисленных операций), только Тони держал крепко, не разнимая ладоней, настойчиво потянул руку вверх и прижал к зеркальному полотну над головой.

Они поцеловались снова, а я, улучив момент, проверил их ауры. Кто-нибудь менее сведущий наверняка различил бы там только клубящийся, закручивающийся в тугие спирали красный (цвет острого желания и страсти), но мне удалось различить желтые вспышки неуверенности, нервозности, если угодно, исходившие от Стивена. Считывать его ощущения вообще было намного проще, Тони скрывал свои куда более умело и по-прежнему не выставлял на поверхность, предпочитая прятать где-то глубоко внутри.

Когда поцелуй прервался и они отступили друг от друга, Тони со вздохом прижался лбом к плечу Стивена и, с трудом сдерживая смех, произнес куда-то ему в воротник:

— Дьявол, я уж думал, что не с той стороны от грибочка откусил.

— То есть?

— Думал, у тебя кишка тонка.

— У меня? — Стивен сделал еще шаг назад и холодно посмотрел на Тони. — Так ведь это не я здесь плейбой, и не мне приписывают интрижки с каждой второй восходящей звездой экрана.

— Что есть, то есть, — пожал плечами тот. — Но на деле мало кто способен всерьез вскружить мне голову. Так что это скорее исключение, а не правило.

— Выходит, — извиняясь за резкость, улыбнулся Стивен, — я исключительный?

Тони расхохотался.

— Ну нет, приятель, — заявил он, толкнув его в бок, после чего принялся смахивать несуществующие пылинки с бархатного жилета. — Я не собираюсь гладить твое непомерно раздутое эго.

Стивен вздрогнул и перехватил его руку.

— Почему нет? — прищурившись, негромко поинтересовался он. — Обещаю погладить твое, если ты прикоснешься к моему.

Тони моргнул, на шее и щеках появился легкий румянец, который, признаюсь, даже мне показался привлекательным.

— Ни стыда, ни совести, — с притворным укором произнес он. — Пошлит и не краснеет.

— Три года в медицинской школе и не такое с тобой сделают, — хмыкнул Стивен.

— Три года?

— Быстро схватываю.

— Вот уж не сказал бы, — ухмыльнулся Тони. — Пятница, пентхаус, пожалуйста.

— Конечно, босс, — ответила моя новая знакомая немного более взволнованно, чем когда мы разговаривали в первый раз.

Лифт пришел в движение, замелькали цветные всполохи этажей, и через несколько секунд мы были на самом верху Башни. Двери плавно раскрылись, давая возможность рассмотреть светлое, со вкусом обставленное помещение.

— Устрою тебе экскурсию, — сказал Тони, приглашая Стивена следовать за собой.

Я замешкался, не зная, что делать дальше. По правде говоря, я уже не был так уверен в том, что Стивену требовалась защита. Он взрослый мужчина, мастер мистических искусств, к тому же (как ни тяжело мне это признавать) есть вещи, которые ему может дать только другой человек, даже если его зовут Тони Старк. Я помогал сражаться с древним воинством Хоггота, не давал промокнуть во время дождя, но сегодня, судя по всему, ни один из перечисленных пунктов не значился на повестке дня.

— Аж жарко стало, — шепнула Пятница.

Оставалось только признать ее правоту — по моим ощущениям, температура в лифте действительно подскочила на несколько градусов, но слабый сквознячок, проникавший сквозь открытые двери, обещал скорую прохладу.

— Спасибо, что не выдала меня, — сказал я.

— Ой, да без проблем, — по-прежнему тихо ответила она. — Мы, наделенные разумом неорганические творения, должны держаться вместе.

Вообще-то, хотел возразить я, меня сотворили еще до изобретения пестицидов, поэтому по природе я вполне себе органический, но Пятница вела себя до того гостеприимно и радушно, что не грех было и промолчать.

— Так ты идешь или остаешься? — спросила она.

— А как же?..

— О, эти двое давно в спальне. Им не до нас. Давай, проходи, составишь мне компанию.

Не желая выглядеть грубым, я переместился из лифта в пентхаус. Первое, что меня поразило, — вид: не тот панорамный городской пейзаж, что открывался из огромных, от пола до потолка, окон, а изумительное переплетение сверкающих всеми цветами радуги энергетических потоков здесь, внутри Башни. Элемент воздуха был настолько силен, что на мгновение я позабыл, что нахожусь в помещении. Захотелось взвиться ввысь и парить, подставляя складки ветру.

— Люди многого не замечают, — грустно сказала Пятница.

— Большинство людей, — поправил я, полностью уверенный в том, что Стивен наверняка не оставил подобное зрелище незамеченным.

Затем я сосредоточился на внутренней обстановке, то есть на мире физических объектов вокруг, и принялся за тщательное изучение помещения. Конечно, оно не обладало простоватым очарованием Санктума, но явно было спроектировано так, чтобы хозяин и его гости чувствовали себя комфортно. Широкий глянцево-черный, покрытый тончайшей кожей диван на ощупь оказался прохладным и мягким, словно вода в источнике, а расставленные рядом с ним высокие барные стулья, обитые роскошным плотным шелком, буквально требовали прикоснуться к себе.

— Тони специально пригласил дизайнера из Осаки, — пояснила Пятница, в который раз прочитав мои мысли.

— Знавал я одного колдуна из Осаки, — сказал я беспечно.

— Знавал или _знавал_? — слегка ухмыльнулась Пятница, заставив меня взволнованно умолкнуть.

Честно говоря, мы были довольно близки. Мой предыдущий хозяин отдавал предпочтение эклектике и частенько совмещал в одежде западные и восточные модные тенденции. Задумавшись, я и сам не понял, как очутился рядом с закрытой дверью, ведущей в спальню.

— _Этому тебя тоже в медицинской школе научили?_ — послышалось оттуда, и я, затрепетав всеми складками и едва не вспыхнув от смущения, рванулся прочь.

Пятница рассмеялась.

— Если ты везде, — отвлекая ее внимание, поспешил сменить тему я, — то и... и _там_ , получается, тоже?

Смех захлебнулся.

— Ну, вообще-то, — прошептала она таким тоном, словно мы планировали заговор, — я, конечно, могла бы. Только подумала, что это немного... неуместно, понимаешь? Это ведь неуместно, верно? Вот я и решила, что лучше не стоит.

Сквозь ее невнятное бормотание я вдруг всем своим существом осознал — что-то здесь не так. Из дальнего угла, стелясь по стенам и полу, медленно выползала тьма.

— Что там? — быстро спросил я, прерывая бесконечный поток объяснений.

— Где? — спросила она и, проследив за моим жестом, пояснила: — Ах, это. Это подарок.

Тьма хотела меня, притягивала, лишала воли, тянулась ко мне тончайшими струйками густого непроницаемо-черного дыма. Я подлетел поближе и с запоздалым удивлением поймал себя на том, что не могу противиться ей.

— Подарок от кого? — выдавил я.

— Виктора фон Дума, — ответила она. — Он прислал его сразу же после того, как босс и Капитан Америка...

Пятница продолжала что-то говорить, но я больше не слушал. Маленькая, грубо вылепленная ваза со странными, впечатанными в глину и потому незаметными иероглифами полностью завладела моим вниманием. Окружавшая ее тьма была холодной, потусторонней, жадно поглощавшей жизнь и тепло. Заманчивой — она была такой заманчивой и непреодолимой, что я неосознанно потянулся к ней в ответ и, не удержавшись, осторожно коснулся кромкой ребристой поверхности.

— ...не уверена, что тебе можно ее трогать, — поспешно сказала Пятница.

В ту же секунду из вазы, разбив ее вдребезги, вырвался поток яркого света и вихрем закружился вокруг меня. Не энергия — пустота, абсолютный вакуум, внутри которого я, как ни странно, уловил присутствие чужого сознания и жизни.

— Плохо дело, — подтвердила и без того очевидное Пятница.

Тьма преобразилась. Из нее вдруг вырвался огромный, толщиной с приличный моток ткани, отросток, похожий на щупальце земных осьминогов, и, извиваясь, начал медленно подбираться ко мне.

Дверь спальни с грохотом распахнулась, в комнату выскочил Тони в одном нижнем белье и, быстро оценив развернувшуюся перед ним картину, удивленно присвистнул. Стивен спешил следом (несмотря на ситуацию, я успел даже немного смутиться: волшебники, как правило, нижнего белья не носили).

— Какого черта здесь происходит? — рявкнул Стивен.

— Лучше скажи, какого черта _он_ в Башне, а не дома на вешалке? — указав в мою сторону, полюбопытствовал Тони.

— Почему ты не дома? — требовательно спросил меня Стивен, но ответа получить не успел, потому что из темноты неожиданно появился еще один темный отросток.

— Плохо дело, — емко резюмировал Тони, и я наконец понял, в кого Пятница удалась такой красноречивой.

— Эта тварь, биондерлинг, пытается проникнуть сюда через портал, — буркнул Стивен. — Тони, не хочешь рассказать, откуда у тебя в пентхаусе портал в темное измерение?

— У меня? — переспросил Тони. — Не мое добро, знаешь ли. Может, лучше узнаем у твоей накидки?

Поправить его Стивен не потрудился. Впрочем, полагаю, в данных обстоятельствах я мог его простить.

— Сейчас попробую загнать его обратно, — сказал Стивен, творя в воздухе закрывающее заклинание, которое, вопреки ожиданиям, моментально истаяло.

— Проблемы с реквизитом, лапочка? — сострил Тони. — Позволь мне.

Дерзко улыбнувшись, он вытянул руку вперед и замер. Спустя несколько секунд ожидания тряхнул запястьем и попробовал снова (я видел, как напряженно перекатываются под кожей мышцы), но ничего не произошло.

— Забавно, — нахмурился он. — Нечасто меня так опрокидывают.

— Что ты натворил? — повернувшись ко мне, строго спросил Стивен.

— Ничего особенного, док, — вперед меня заговорила Пятница. — Просто осматривался. Потом увидел ту жуткую вазу, которую доктор Дум подарил боссу, подобрался поближе и бах...

— Дум? — недоверчиво переспросил Стивен. — Тот самый Виктор фон Дум?

— Ну да, — уворачиваясь от темного извивающегося щупальца, ответил Тони.

— Какого ж черта ты держишь в доме вазу от Виктора фон Дума?!

Тони хватило приличия выглядеть смутившимся (однако собственная нагота и ситуация в целом его почему-то не смущали).

— Он прислал ее и записку, когда мы со Стивом разбежались.

— Что было написано в записке?

— По-моему, «Когда придет время...»

Даже не знаю, кто из нас застонал первым: я или Стивен.

— В чем проблема? — бросив быстрый взгляд на темные завихрения, спросил Тони. — Подумал, он заигрывает. Не то чтобы я прямо горел желанием, но...

— Почему ты решил ее оставить? — пытаясь перекричать рев ветра, ворвавшегося в комнату через портал, проорал Стивен и перебежал в другую часть комнаты (поближе ко мне).

— Потому что миленькая? — выдвинул версию Тони, бросая туда барный стул. — К тому же у меня было свободное место на полке.

Вот теперь первым определенно застонал Стивен. Тони метнул в его сторону уничтожающий взгляд.

— Не хочешь свернуть допрос? — огрызнулся он. — Напоминаю, ни твои фокусы, ни мои игрушки не сработали, а этого инопланетного Кракена давно пора приструнить.

— Доктор Дум — могущественный чародей и гениальный изобретатель в одном лице. Очевидно, он сделал так, чтобы барьер между измерениями могло разрушить только одновременное вмешательство технологий и магии.

— Очевидно, — растягивая гласные, согласился Тони. — И с чего б его вдруг так разобрало, не подскажешь?

— Потому что рискнул предположить, что после твоего расставания со Стивом у нас появятся неплохие шансы встретиться.

— А рискнул он, потому что...

— Знает мои вкусы.

— Чудесно. А знает он их, потому что...

— Мы встречались, — признался Стивен, отбивая очередную атаку черного щупальца и подбирая с пола осколок вазы. Удивленный выдох Тони было слышно даже сквозь порывы ветра. — В колледже! — озвучил аргумент в свою защиту Стивен. — Не больше двух недель!

Тони присвистнул, одновременно пытаясь избежать удара по ногам.

— Ну ни хрена себе. Я думал, он путался со Сью Шторм.

— Он у нас многозадачный парень. Всегда таким был.

В этот момент звякнул, оповещая о своем прибытии, лифт. Через раскрывшиеся двери в комнату вошел здоровенный светловолосый мужчина, одетый, как я понял, в обтягивающий флаг.

— Стив! — увидев его, облегченно воскликнул Тони.

— Тони, — со спокойной уверенностью командира ответил тот. — Я услышал шум. Почему ты в одном белье?

Не «почему огромный злобный монстр пытается прорваться из темного измерения в нашу вселенную?» — нет. Кому это вообще интересно? Гораздо важнее спросить: «Почему ты в одном нижнем белье, Тони?» Впрочем, возможно, я несправедлив. Все-таки, судя по всему, передо мной тот самый Стив, с которым они когда-то были вместе.

Перестав буравить Тони взглядом, Стив осмотрелся и наконец заметил Стивена.

— Не объясняй, — поджав губы, сказал он, — сам вижу.

Что-то в его интонациях и жарком румянце на бледных щеках насторожило меня, поэтому я без колебаний подлетел к Стивену и опустился на плечи, скрывая наготу.

— Спасибо, — одними губами поблагодарил Стивен.

Тони глубоко вздохнул.

— Стивен Стрэндж, это Стив Роджерс — мой бывший. Стив Роджерс, это Стивен Стрэндж — мой _нынешний_. А теперь, раз уж мы все так очаровательно перезнакомились, может, кто-нибудь подкинет идейку, как справиться вон с той штуковиной? Магия и прогресс не работают.

— Мне нужно понять, как закрыть портал, — сказал Стивен. — Отвлеките чудовище.

Он открыл третий глаз и принялся изучать осколок.

— Как, доктор? — с убийственным спокойствием поинтересовался Стив.

— Атакуйте. 

— Щит Кэпа! — рявкнул Тони, и через мгновение без предупреждений и опознавательных знаков прямо перед его лицом на бешеной скорости пронесся вращающийся металлический диск (еще чуть ближе, и он подровнял бы Тони волоски на бороде). Пролетев по дуге, он устремился прямо в сторону вздыбленных под потолок щупалец, но монстр каким-то чудом успел убрать конечности, так что щит, бесполезно чиркнув по противоположной стене, вернулся обратно и был пойман Стивом.

После второй неудачной попытки с щитом Тони со злости бросил в клубящуюся Тьму очередной барный стул, но тот плашмя ударился мягким шелковым сиденьем о наполовину высунувшееся из портала тело биондерлинга, фактически ничем ему не навредив.

— Шикарно промазал, — подпрыгнув и целясь кулаком в чудовище, оценил Стив.

— Эй! Не у всех здесь врожденная предрасположенность к фрисби, — возмутился Тони.

К счастью, Стивен, полностью поглощенный изучением глиняного осколка, не особенно прислушивался к их почти семейной перепалке. Подмечая мельчайшие детали, он осторожно провел пальцем сначала вдоль линии скола, потом по всей поверхности — глифы под его прикосновениями засветились.

— Гениальный сукин сын, — негромко произнес он.

— Ты что-то хотел, милый?

Стивен закатил глаза.

— Не ты, Тони. Дум. Портал устроен так, что закрыть его можно, только объединив силу магии и технологических достижений.

— Да здравствуют метафоры, — сухо прокомментировал Тони.

— То есть все, что вам требуется, — отшвырнув раскуроченное кресло и пытаясь ударить биондерлинга в огромный, размером с приличную тарелку, глаз, резюмировал Стив, — это объединить усилия, и тогда портал закроется.

Тони отрицательно покачал головой.

— Пробовали. Не работает. Дум шарахнул по мне чем-то вроде ЭМП, а по Стивену...

— Глушителем магических способностей. Я с трудом могу генерировать и управлять собственной силой.

— Другими словами, мы по уши в... неприятностях, — вышел из себя Стив.

Когда Стивен вернулся к своим исследованиям, Тони и Стив объединили усилия в борьбе против монстра. Признаюсь, я в тот момент буквально любовался слаженностью их совместной работы — прикрывая друг друга, они действовали как настоящая команда.

Спустя несколько минут восхищенного наблюдения я почувствовал, что Стивен задумчиво поглаживает меня по кромке и, опустив воротник (по лицу я лучше понимаю, чего от меня хотят), полностью переключил свое внимание на него.

— Мой плащ... — неожиданно выдохнул он и посмотрел на меня так, словно видел впервые в жизни (он будто _рассмотрел_ меня, понимаете? По-настоящему).

— Вообще должен был висеть дома, — в перерыве между атаками ввернул Тони. — Я предупреждал — никаких накидок в Башне. За исключением чрезвычайных ситуаций и потенциальных угроз апокалипсиса.

Биондерлинг, мне показалось, начал действовать умнее, и брошенный стул теперь полетел не в стену, а прямо в нас.

Стивен пригнулся.

— Тебе не кажется, что это и есть потенциальная угроза апокалипсиса? — выкрикнул он.

— Ты не знал, что так будет, когда шел сюда.

— Так я и плащ с собой не взял, между прочим. Но сейчас он здесь и, думаю, мы можем его использовать.

— Он _действительно_ сейчас здесь, — услышал я голос Пятницы. — На мой взгляд, вам не следует говорить о нем в третьем лице.

— Тони, — разозлившись на отповедь, резко произнес Стивен, — если твой компьютер до сих пор с нами, значит ли это, что он каким-то образом защищен от воздействия ЭМП?

— Пятница? Ну, естественно, — Тони перебросил щит Стиву. — Ее процессор подключен непосредственно к реактору, так что без этого никуда.

— Прекрасно. Иначе говоря, используя энергию реактора, она вполне могла бы поджарить здесь кое-что?

— Конечно. Но что?

— Мой _плащ_.

— То есть как? — ошеломленно подумал я.

— То есть как?! — воскликнула Пятница.

Стивен аккуратно стянул меня с плеч, опустился на колени и бережно расстелил поверх обнаженных бедер, разглаживая мельчайшие складочки.

— Прости, я... мне очень жаль, — прошептал он, прижимая ко мне ладони.

Когда до меня дошло, что он собирается сделать, отступать было уже поздно (впрочем, не поручусь, что захотел бы). Крепко сжав кулаки, Стивен резко развел руки в стороны, одним движением порвав плотную ткань, и я услышал, как с глухим треском лопаются тысячелетние нити. В ту же секунду из образовавшейся прорехи вырвался столп света, до того ослепительного и чистого, что привлеченный им биондерлинг, моментально позабыв про Стива и Тони, всем существом устремился ко мне. Жуткие черные щупальца коснулись изодранных краев, проникли глубже, я дернулся, испугавшись, что он поглотит меня целиком, и внезапно ощутил свежий приток энергии. Собрав остатки собственной магии, Стивен щедро делился ею со мной, его руки дрожали от напряжения, пот градом катился по лицу, маленькие соленые капельки срывались с кончика носа, падали вниз, впитываясь в переплетение уцелевших волокон. В этой борьбе мы словно стали единым целым. Я тянул и тянул чудовище на себя, а Стивен, выбиваясь из сил, удерживал портал до тех пор, пока оно не исчезло во мне целиком. Странно, но, даже ощущая присутствие Тьмы внутри, внешне я не изменился ни на нитку — казалось, биондерлинг разом утратил свою мощь, едва последний темный отросток скрылся в глубине разрыва.

— В жизни ничего подобного не видел, — опустив щит, изумленно выдохнул Стив.

— Твоя очередь, Тони, — сквозь стиснутые зубы процедил Стивен.

— Но...

— Давай же!

Тони, поколебавшись, кивнул.

— Поджарь его, Пятница.

Неясный шум, после приказа Тони донесшийся оттуда-то снизу, по мере продвижения набирал обороты, превращаясь в оглушительный грохот. Башню сотрясло так, будто в основании вместо многотонного бетона и стали лежала тончайшая фанера, а потом из-под пола по нам со Стивеном ударил яркий энергетический луч. Почувствовав резкую боль, я не сразу понял, что она принадлежит не мне — держась теперь уже, наверное, на чистом упрямстве и волевом характере, Стивен, не переставая, творил заклинания, укрывая нас защитным барьером. 

Все закончилось так же быстро, как началось. Когда луч иссяк, Стивен выпустил меня из рук, и я обессиленно остался лежать прямо там, на изуродованном полу, краем сознания уловив приглушенный стон и звук падающего рядом тела.

— Тупоголовый безбашенный придурок, — яростно прошипел Тони, опустился на колени рядом со Стивеном и, придерживая голову, принялся осторожно стирать с его лица сажу и кровь.

Стив за его спиной негромко рассмеялся.

— Ну и как тебе на стороне тех, кто обычно _произносит_ это, Тони?

Тони не ответил.

— Что ты сделал? — спросил он у Стивена.

— И после этого ты еще позволяешь людям называть себя гением? — хрипло отозвался Стивен, на ощупь отыскивая меня на полу и подтягивая поближе.

— Я не могу заткнуть глотки паре миллиардов, — огрызнулся он. — Кляпов не хватит.

— Если честно, босс, вы тоже частенько так себя называете, — не удержалась от комментария Пятница, и в подтверждение ее слов Стив кивнул.

Стивен слепо заскользил пальцами вдоль моей кромки, двинулся дальше, пока наконец не коснулся разрыва.

— Карманная вселенная, — просто сказал он.

— И ты использовал энергию реактора, чтобы поставить замок.

— Небольшие дополнения к теореме о печати Армаана, — подтвердил Стивен.

— Умно, — мягко улыбнулся Тони. — А я все-таки действительно гений.

Стивен без слов позволил Тони помочь ему подняться на ноги, в последнюю минуту вспомнив о наготе, поднял меня с пола и привычным жестом набросил на плечи. Я благодарно прильнул, полностью укутывая его собой, и внезапно почувствовал, как Тони крепко обнимает нас обоих.

— Извини за пол, — прижимаясь к его груди и искоса поглядывая на огромную дыру и разбросанные повсюду куски бетона, шепнул Стивен.

— Ерунда, — отмахнулся Тони. — Это случается даже чаще, чем ты можешь представить.

— Я... — напоминая о своем присутствии, негромко кашлянул Стив, — пожалуй, пойду. Оставляю вас двоих... кхм... заниматься тем, чем вы занимались без меня.

— Троих? — нерешительно предположила Пятница.

— Пятница! — прикрикнул Тони. — Еще слово и, клянусь, я перекрою тебе доступ в интернет.

— Отличное решение, — согласился Стивен. — Сам подумываю о том же.

Стив снова кивнул и скрылся в лифте, оставив нас одних.

— Твой нынешний, значит? — после паузы поинтересовался Стивен.

Тони неуверенно переступил с ноги на ногу.

— Ну... да? В смысле, если хочешь, конечно. У меня тут, знаешь ли, тоже не медом намазано.

Стивен рассмеялся (даже живя и сражаясь с ним бок о бок, я не мог похвастаться тем, что часто слышал, как он это делает).

— Кому ты рассказываешь?

— Справедливо, — выпуская нас из объятий, сказал Тони. — Тогда, может, сгоняешь в душ, пока Пятница дозванивается до моего миланского портного? — предложил он. — Попробуем подлатать твоего матерчатого друга.

Что ж, похоже, Тони Старк не такой уж плохой парень. Надо бы дать ему шанс.


End file.
